1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of children's play apparatus and, more particularly, to a combination cover and enclosure for a sandbox or other play area.
2. Background
Sandboxes are widely popular as a category of children's play apparatus. When not in use, it is desirable to protect the sand in a sandbox from the elements. This helps maintain the sand in good condition for play and helps prevent the sand from being contaminated with foreign objects or substances. Therefore, many sandboxes are provided with removable covers. Many of the prior art sandbox covers are cumbersome to handle and store. Moreover, the prior art sandbox covers are not useful for providing an enclosed play environment.